


No Savior

by shame_us (out_of_the_ordinary)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Bugs & Insects, Burns, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Claustrophobia, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dehumanization, Despair, Explicit Language, Force-Feeding, Gen, Horror, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pandora's Vault Prison, Panic Attacks, Potatoes, Purging, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Starvation, Suffering, Victim Blaming, Violence, Vomiting, aka tommy's not a person by the end of this, dead puss boy, is this what you'd call a shockfic, none of this is ed related, puss boy is kind of important here, wait that's such a funny tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_the_ordinary/pseuds/shame_us
Summary: For Tommy, there is no savior.Disclaimer: Read the tags.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 44





	No Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this fic will be very graphic and has a lot of violence. Do not read if any of these topics are triggering. Also, this isn't verbatim to the actual stream. It's just my take on it.  
> Enjoy!

It's too dark in here. The glow from the lava doesn't help at all. The torch on the wall is weak. There are no distractions and yet something in the corner of the room is clawing at his attention. There's a monster here. 

And there's this cat. This cat meows too much. It hops into the cauldron and sits there when it's not supposed to. It bites him. It scratches too hard and makes him bleed. It eats his food. It hisses and growls probably just to spite him. Tommy hates this cat. He hates it, hates it, hates it. Tommy's hungry. There are cockroaches smothering his cold food. The cat has also joined the feeding frenzy. He slowly gets up off the floor. Pain shoots up his spine. He decides to crawl over to the table instead. He raises his head up. He wants to cry. His food is being defiled and he can't bring himself to stop it. The cat - Puss Boy, he calls it - hisses at him. Typical, he thinks. The cat retreats. Tommy decides not to eat.

As he stares at the roaches, he hears a voice behind the lava. It must be Sam! He crawls as fast as he can to the edge of the holding cell. He's so tempted to reach his hand out, but marks all over his hand - not of his doing - remind him what a mistake that would be. He smiles. Sam is here to save him! Sam is going to release-

There's a terrible tug at the back of his collar. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" 

"No! Dream, please! P-please stop! Let go of me!" Dream begins to drag him away, harshly digging into his shirt and ripping beneath the collar. Tommy takes a big breath in. He's afraid this will be his last chance. "Sam! Sam! Let me out! Save me, Sam! I know you're there! Please, you have to help me!" Tommy squirms and wriggles, desperately trying to free himself. He kicks out, shifts his weight around, struggles. It's still no use. "I'm scared!"

The lava doesn't come up and Sam is gone.

He's thrown to the corner. He doesn't want to look up. His vision is cloudy. Tears run down his face. He forces himself to look at the figure in front of him. There's that blank smile. Dream outstretches his hand, holding something in it. His voice is sweeter now. "Are you hungry?"

Tommy snatches whatever it is out of Dream's hand. It's a potato. He inspects it carefully before biting in. He chews quickly. He's so, so hungry. He pretends he has a big banquet in front of him. He pretends that he's with his friends, his father, enjoying a large meal and he's free. He can hear them sharing stories that happened while he was gone. He imagines them listening attentively while he tells them all about the prison. He hopes they miss him. But when there's no more spud left, there is nothing to feed his fantasy anymore, and his delusion fades away, back to his bleak reality.

The walls are moving in closer. They're wrapping hands around his throat. He gets up and begins to pace around the room. Maybe that way the walls will learn to keep their distance. Unfortunately, it's not working. He wishes Sam were here. He grows tempted to walk into the lava. At least that would be of his own free will. He stares at it. The color is pleasing. The way is drizzles down is hypnotic. He approaches the wall. He's entranced. He begins to reach his arm out slowly, feeling the heat radiate out into the room. It's now or never. Without thinking, he forces his left arm forward, drenching it in the hot magma. He screams in pain, pulling his arm back instinctively. The skin is searing, the smell of burning flesh is beginning to fill the room. He can barely see through his tearful eyes. He's stumbling to find the cauldron of water. It hurts, hurts, hurts. He dumps his arm into the water. Steam rises and the water bubbles. The lava on his arm is beginning to harden. The pain doesn't disappear and when he pulls his arm out to look at the damage, he laughs. He laughs and cries because he sees that the lava has hardened into obsidian. The cursed obsidian is now embedded into his skin. He'll forever have a part of this hellhole engraved into him. His torture is now visible on his skin. There is no hiding behind a facade. He is forever a victim.

Tommy decides he has to wrap it with something. It hurts too much. There are spots where the lava has burned nearly down to his bone and his whole arm is now discolored. It holds a dark orange and brown color from his wrist to his elbow, along with the white of his bone now peaking through, and the black and purple rock in his arm. It's such a stark contrast to his normal light pink hue. He starts to think it resembles charred bacon. Expectedly, Dream ignores the commotion coming from Tommy's weak legs dragging across the floor. He's too busy writing nothing of importance in his journal. Tommy wants to believe he'll try and help him, but he knows that would never happen. Tommy walks over to the chest. He digs around, looking for his journal. He opens and closes the books as fast as he can, looking for his name in the front. The pages flap and fold but then he spots his name on the cover of one and he sighs in relief. He walks back to the cauldron of water and begins ripping pages out of the book. He wets the page entirely and begins his best attempt at wrapping them around his arms. Slowly, the spine grows bare as the pages are stripped one by one. It takes him a while but he manages to encapsulate his arm in the wet paper. He walks back over to the lava wall and holds his arm up, letting the heat in the air dry the paper. He waits patiently. He's starting to think he can still make it.

The cat is in its corner, out of sight from Dream. He stands up in front of it. It's a desperate and futile attempt at shifting the power balance. Tommy thinks the cat knows he's weak. In a quiet fit of rage, he grabs the cat's head and grinds it into the stones on the wall. Luckily for Tommy, blood isn't very noticeable on obsidian. He picks it up again and throws it on the ground. He stomps on it. It squeaks pitifully. He makes sure to dig his heel into its skull. The cat is spitting out blood through its mouth. He kicks it into the wall. He drags it back. He crushes its ribs. It stops breathing. Payback for all the suffering he's had to endure while here. He steps on its legs, on its tail. A large crack sounds. The cat spurts out shit. There's a big dark puddle forming around the cat. Tommy tries to ignore the smell. The cat's face is unrecognizable, sunken in. It deserves nothing less. Tommy wonders why the cat didn't make any noise. 

Tommy is interrupted by shuffling on the other side of the room. He needs to hurry and hide its body. He desperately tries to shove it into the chest overflowing with full journals. He can't get it to close. It's making too much noise. Instead, he drops the crunchy mess of fur right in front of the chest. He can't do anything right. It'll surely be found now. He's doomed. There's blood on his hands. He lets a tear slip down his cheek and he slowly walks back over to his corner, wrapping his arms around his knees and trying to hide his face. He wipes the tear away.

Dream is sitting on the bed looking around. There's something missing. "Where's the cat?"

"I don't know." Tommy's voice is weak.

"Tommy, where the fuck is the cat?" Dream slaps him on the side of the head.

Tommy makes a face, rubbing the spot where he was just hit. "Is it not in its corner?" Tommy tries to act just as confused. He prays it's working.

God doesn't answer his prayer. Dream begins to look around for the cat, and finds it fast enough. Tommy's watching in horror as Dream picks the cat carcass up off the floor. What is he doing? Why is he walking over? 

"Tommy, surely you must know how this happened." Dream's voiced is lined in barely subdued rage. 

"Dream, what is that?" Tommy is still acting.

"Don't play dumb." Dream threatens. "This surely wasn't me."

Tommy gulps. Is this the end of the road?

Dream is still looking at him. "Come on. Don't make me say it."

Without warning Dream hurls the dead animal at Tommy's face. Tommy wails, struggling to get it off of him. One of its claws is caught on the fabric of Tommy's bandana. Even in death, this sickly cat continues to terrorize him. Dream watches on as Tommy panics with the cat. Tommy manages to rip the cat off and throws it back onto the floor. He groans, hyperventilating as he looks at the blood on his hands. He knows there's blood on his face. He tries to ignore it. This is his fault. He feels disgusted, diseased, rabid. 

"Could I please have something to eat?" Tommy knows he looks pitiful.

Dream tosses him a potato. Tommy misses the toss and the potato falls on the floor. _Plat_! He wipes away the cat hair as best as he can and bites in. The cold food at least reminds him of somewhere outside of the prison. This food is his only consolation. 

His last glimmer of hope: Sam. He can see him through the lava wall. His angel's come back to save him. He will finally be free! Tommy smiles. His torment is over. He will survive, he's sure of it now. But, just as fast as he returns, Sam disappears. He's gone, for good now. God has abandoned him. Tommy feels cold. There's a sinking feeling running through his body. He's entirely alone. No one is going to save him from this hell. Tommy knows nobody misses him. His knees buckle and the terrible grip on his collar returns. He's being dragged back to the pits of hell and no one is going to help him. He's crying and screaming but there's no fight anymore. He's no longer wriggling and squirming to free himself from the grasp of the devil. He just wants to curl up and drown the world in his tears. But his tears aren't enough to warrant mercy.

"Are you still hungry?" Dream grabs another potato.

Tommy's eyes widen. "No, I'm not hungry."

Dream is already closing in. He brings the potato up to Tommy's mouth. Tommy begins to shake his head, trying to get Dream away from him. Dream resorts to putting his hand in Tommy's hair. His fingers twist his scalp and Tommy's head is pulled up but he still won't open his mouth. Dream raises the potato in his hand and strikes Tommy, probably hoping to break his teeth. Tommy isn't giving in. Dream strikes him again. Tommy won't open his mouth. Instead, Dream begins rubbing the potato quickly against Tommy's lips. His lips are burning and bleeding, making him instinctively raise his lips but the potato is still grinding against his mouth. It's pushing hard against Tommy's teeth. Tommy finally gives up and opens his bleeding mouth. The potato is pushed in for him to bite down and with every bite, more is pushed in. He starts choking, coughing against the potato. Dream relents but not before letting go of his hair and shoving in a few blond strands to join the potato and spit mix in his mouth. Tommy spits as softly as he can and hacks up the little lumps of potato trapped between his tongue and his amygdala. The yellow spud stands out against the purple floor. He gets onto his knees, beginning to dry heave. Spit is falling out of his mouth and onto the floor. He wants to throw up but it won't come out. He shoves his fingers down his throat, hoping to relieve himself of the nausea. He heaves and out comes a pathetically small amount of white, bubbly vomit. He thinks he probably looks like Puss Boy coughing up a fur ball. He falls back against the wall, trying his best to catch his breath. He's still coughing when Dream turns around to face him again.

"Why'd you kill the cat?" Dream prods.

"I hated him." Tommy spits back.

Dream sighs, disappointed. "I can't believe you. I liked him. You're so selfish, you know that?"

"I don't like you, either. Don't act like you care about me. Don't act like you cared about that cat. You'll rot in here!" Tommy is trying to be strong. "You're going to be stuck here forever and I'll come back to remind you of how badly you've failed." Tommy spits out flecks of potato.

Dream shakes his head and chuckles. "That's where you're wrong, Tommy. Because you're not getting out of here alive."

Dream's had enough. He throws a potato at Tommy, winding him. He groans, clutching his stomach and collapsing onto the floor. Dream grabs another potato. He's clutching it tightly as he walks towards Tommy. Dream punches Tommy again, square in the nose. Tommy feels blood running down his upper lip and into his mouth. His nose is throbbing in pain. Another punch from Dream. His face is bruising. There are flecks of potato flying onto his face. Dream's fist connects with his eye. Tommy's eye begins to fill with blood. Another punch. He's losing vision in his left eye. Punch. His face heats up as it swells. His head flies back and hits the hard wall behind him. Dream knocks out a tooth, then another, and another. His mouth tastes of iron. Blood pours out, soaking his lips. He feels the blood running down his chin and neck. Dream grabs his head, slamming it into the wall. He loses consciousness for a second. He returns to hell. Dream knocks him onto his side and kicks him in the stomach. He reflexively moves his hands to shield his body. Dream steps on his fingers next. His fingers curl backward and Tommy screams. Dream grabs ahold of Tommy's badly bandaged arm and tugs harshly, earning a shriek of pain. He steps on his arm with both feet, putting all of his weight on the scarred tissue. The paper bandages rip. Tommy's voice is going hoarse from all the yelling. Dream jumps. The quick release of pain is short-lived, as the weight crashes down on him once more. Tommy's bone snaps. He feels the shards of bone poke out and cut him from within. The hardened obsidian is grinding into his mutilated arm. Dream steps off. Tommy is trying to catch his breath. He has a puddle of tears and blood by his head. Dream is still holding that damned potato. He raises his foot up again. He stomps on his ribs. He lifts his foot up and stomps again, and again, and again. Tommy's ribs fracture. He feels tremendous pressure on his body again. His lungs have been punctured. He's struggling to breathe. He gasps for air. At this rate, he only has a few minutes left. Dream stops stepping on him and kneels down on the floor to begin assaulting his stomach. He strikes, each punch seeming to hit harder than the last. Tommy is winded. His internal organs are bleeding and bruising. His clothes are mangled and barely cover his skin anymore. His face is wet. At some point during the pummeling, Tommy loses control of his functions and soils himself. He feels pathetic. He hears a scream from outside the lava. It's Sam. Tommy doesn't even try to call for help. And it doesn't come either. Dream laughs at him. What a wicked laugh it is. Dream turns him over onto his stomach. Tommy groans in pain. Dream steps on Tommy. He repeatedly pounds into Tommy's back. He strikes his spine with his heel. Tommy's legs lay limp, immobilized. He doesn't scream. His eyes have run dry of tears.

"Please stop." Tommy begs weakly, practically voiceless. He doesn't want to give up, but his fate was decided the moment he stepped into the prison cell. His final breath and he can only sputter out, "Stop."

His final plead: "Stop it."

Dream crashes his down on his head, and there's an awful _crack_!

Then, nothing. Tommy is still. There is silence. The skull has given way to Dream's boot and there's an audible slush emerging from its movement now. Dream notices the blood gushing around his head. He steps off of the thin body beneath him. He tilts his head, examining the damage. He stares at the boy's blood-soaked scalp. He can see the concavity of the head. He notices the bottoms of his shoes are getting wet. He takes a big step back. He's forgotten about the potato in his hand. He begins to laugh. His chuckles grow into full-blown belly laughs. He tries to catch his breath but the manic laughter is so strong. His tummy hurts. His laughs die down gradually, and he composes himself once again. He walks back over to the body partially leaning on the wall. He turns it over to face him and he attempts to check for signs of life. There are two large streaks running down the face that have cleared away the blood. He can barely open one of its eyes, but when he manages to pry an eyelid open, he sees a faded blue pupil. The body's face is barely recognizable anymore. He lets the eyelid close back up again, and he rolls the body onto its side. Dream begins to arrange the body, curling it into a ball. He steps away, planning the next steps. He looks around the room, looking for the cat body. He grabs the mangled ball of fur and bones and lays it in front of the large body. It looks like they're cradling each other. From the lava wall, it almost looks like the body is sleeping. Dream places the potato by the body's mouth. His work is complete. 

Dream looks at his bloodied knuckles and walks over to the cauldron. He runs his hands under the cool water, scrubbing lightly. The water quickly turns red. He removes his shirt and puts it in the water to soak. Once he's done washing his hands, he takes off his stained shoes and lays them down by the cauldron to scrub later. He takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes, calming down, finding peace. Dream walks to his bed and sits, crossing his legs in front of him. He closes his eyes and waits.

Finally, he is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so i came back to edit this because there were some specific words i regretted not working into the story. just the last paragraph has slightly changed. anyways, thanks for reading !


End file.
